1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressed air refillable aerosol bombs, or atomizers, also know as "sprayers", and to an apparatus for refilling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus for refilling compressed air aerosol bombs is known from the European Patent Application No. 0,410,947 of the same Applicant. It substantially comprises a closed reservoir which contains the liquid constituting the active substance to be sprayed and which employs, as propellant, compressed air which is blown into its interior at a determined pressure. The reservoir is endowed with a sucker pipe ending in a quick connection valve of male or female type which is to be connected to a corresponding female or male connection valve borne by the aerosol bomb which must be refilled. Means for controlling the pressure in the reservoir and means for delivering compressed air directly into the bomb complete the apparatus.
Such a refiller apparatus has the drawback of necessitating, for its operation, the pressurization of a reservoir of considerable size; this involves safety measures dictated by regulations which require homologation or approval and routine inspections of the reservoir by the responsible entity.
Moreover, the amount of liquid which is let into the bomb cannot be predetermined exactly and is adjustable only with the counterpressure produced inside the bomb itself.